Peer-to-peer networking involves direct socket connections between one computer and another for requesting and receiving data. Peer-to-peer networking differs fundamentally from conventional server-client distribution systems, in that peer-to-peer networking sets up connections between any two client computers and transfers data therebetween, rather than upload and download data through a central server.
A first client computer that has files to share can elect to make them visible to a network of computers. A second client computer can then explore the files over the network, and transfer them from the first client computer to the second client computer using a protocol, such as the conventional file transfer protocol (FTP).
Peer-to-peer networking is used to share and exchange text documents and multi-media files, such as audio and video files.